clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Newton Town International Airport
Newton Town International Airport (ACAO code: NWT) is an international airport in Newton Town. It has one main terminal, and serves more than five airlines.The airport has two main runways, Runway 10/28 and Runway 17/35 and has many hangars for the general avaition community. The airport also has border clearence services by the USA government as of December 2, 2009. The airport also is a small focus city for MammothAir. History In 2007,the city council of Newton Town were tired of using only the sole, Newton Town Port, which provided slow, ferry service to areas around the country. They wanted some way, other than, car, bus and trains and water travel. The only choice was air travel. But, the city, in fact did not have an airport, due to many budget cuts and other things pushed ahead by the city council. The town set aside about 3.4 billion pebbles to construct the airport. But, unfortunately,no contractor wanted to build the airport at the time, but, in late 2008, almost two years after the plan was to take place, the airport authority president, Sancho Monte Captio agreed to plan and build the airport. Soon, the airport was finished on April 17,2009. On April 20, the airport started service with five airlines, and is still continuing to grow. Destinations Terminal A *'SkyJet Airways' , Neo Domino City,New Slumolia, Satellite City, Dessert Island, Scoodlepeep service resumes 29 July Shield Island, Puffle Island, Club Penguin Island, Boundtown, Middle Island, Chicklon(seasonal),Rasington, Lincoln Port, Baa(seasonal), New Club Penguin, Carcery, New Pole City,Mountain Thunder Tern (seasonal),Sparka,Club Penguin City, Southwest, Slumolia, Mojave, Yukon Fjord,New Ice Berg Island, Ross Island, Pengyboo Island,Flystar City,Flurryville,Centriepitsula, Icetanball, Afens, Mostafique Island, Testlonia ,Maps City, Denes, Penguiki,Something City service starts 27 July Ice City, New West City, EmotiVille, Florence,Southern Ocean City, Mouseport, Lasoun, The Flame, Philaworld, Nirvana, Polaris.Shiverpool, Googolplex,Hunston, Zenith City, Aquarius, Philawind, Ulaansnowtar,East Bank City,Fishwow (seasonal),Chase City,AdelVille, Elterbrast, Fanon City, Happen Town,Gold City, Capital Emperor City, Akbaboy City, Ulaansnowtar,Danton, South Island,Sulfur Island, Fire Island, Snow Island, Exploration Island, Moderator Island, Vai Island,Holyswissia,Flywish , Island,Mabila, Ceru City, Bezul City, Honk Gong, Frostize,Zero Reverse, Enderby City,Las Puffles 23 July, Los Penguines, Newton Town, Gemini, Pisces, El Presidente, Catalan, Glassyglow, Zurich, Saint Moritz, Geneva, Bern, service resumes 30 June, North Pole Club Penguin City-Int'l and Baltra Island, Galapagos, Odewa, Torona-Persan *'SkyJet Flyer operated by SkyUnion': Polaris, Gemini, Club Penguin City-Amherty, South Pole City, Gentoo Island, *'SkyJet Flyer operated by SpiritAir':Polaris,Club Penguin City-Amherty, Blizzardville *'CP Airways': Club Penguin City, South Pole City *'CP Airways Express operated by SkyUnion':Club Penguin City-Amherty, Polaris, South Pole City *'CP Airways Express operated by Eastwind Airlines':South Pole City * Club Penguin AirFlights: Club Penguin City, Gentoo Island, Sealville, South Pole City, Highlaw Island(seasonal) * PenguinConnection operated by SpiritAir: Blizzardville, Gemini, Polaris, Club Penguin City-Amherty * PenguinConnection operated by SkyUnion: Blizzardville, Club Penguin City-Amherty * Air Antarctic: Club Penguin City, Polaris, South Pole City * Frosian Airwaves: South Pole City, Philawind Terminal B *'TransAir': Sealville, Club Penguin City, Polaris, South Pole City, Gemini, Lowlaw Island, Gentoo Island, Zurich,Saint-Moritz, Bern, Ninja City, Pengu Town, Penguville, Ternville(seasonal), * Dorkair.co.dk: South Pole City, Polaris, Gemini, Googolplex, Club Penguin City * Air Chi Con: South Pole City, Chi Con City * StarJet: Blizzardville, Club Penguin City, Polaris, Gemini * Antarctic Airlines: Ed Island, South Pole City * Rockhopper Airlines: Rockhopper Island, Club Penguin City *'Snowball Airlines':Zurich *'Polar Airways':Gemini,South Pole City *'FlyStar Airways':Flystar City *'Mcdonalds airways': Anywhere it goes. Facilities The airport has one runway, Runway 10/28 (10,332 ft.) and one small terminal, with fifiteen gates and serves more than five airlines. The airport is a main hub for TransAir. The airport also has one snack stall, a small team of officers for security reasons, and airstairs, instead of jetways. The airport has one air traffic control tower (67 ft.) and has a small baggage claim area. The airport also has many hangars for the general aviation community as well. . The airport also has a Cargo Building, mainly for Antarctic Air Cargo charter flights. Passenger Terminals There are two passenger terminals at the airport, Terminal A and B. Terminal A Terminal A is the second largest terminal at the airport.It has 29 gates, marked A1 to A10.The terminal is served by six airlines, MammothAir, MammothConnection, CP Airways, Club Penguin AirFlights,Air Antarctic and Frosian Airwaves.The terminal is home to the airport's Train Station, which provides service to many points in Newton Town and it's surronding area. The terminal is also home to the airport's cargo building, where most cargo passes through to. The terminal also has many airline lounges, there is a JetzLounge operated by MammothAir and CP Airways, a PolarLounge operated by Club Penguin AirFlights, an ArcticClub operated by Air Antarctic,and a FrosianLounge operated by Frosian Airwaves. Terminal B Terminal B is the largest terminal at the airport with 13 gates, marked B11 to B24.The terminal is served by seven airlines, they are TransAir, StarJet, Air Chi Con, Antarctic Airlines, Rockhopper Airlines, Snowball Airlines and Dorkair.co.dk. The terminal is home to the airport's administration offices, located in a small office building next to the Arrivals Hall.The terminal is also home to the airport's Bus and Taxi Terminal, where many buses, taxies and hotel shuttles arrive. The terminal also has four airline lounges, a CalcuLounge operated by Dorkair.co.dk, a Pirate's Club operated by Rockhopper Airlines, a Snowzerlounge operated by Snowball Airlines and an ExecutiveLounge operated by Antarctic Airlines. See also *Newton Town *TransAir Category:Airports